Vert Bouteille
by sasha krum
Summary: Harry, excédé par le nouvel intéret dont il est l'objet, fuit à Jersey pour trouver un peu de paix. Là il découvre une bouteille de verre sur la plage, et une lettre.
1. La disparition

Vert bouteille

* * *

Réponse au défi D'Ivrian numéro 21 de son catalogue. J'espère que vous aimerez…

Avertissement : JKR est ayant droit de son monde, mais pas de mon histoire ….

* * *

La une de la Gazette

Les gros titres de tous les journaux du monde magique d'Europe écrivaient en lettres grasses et en gros caractères l'incroyable nouvelle :

« Harry Potter le Survivant a vaincu. »

S'en suivaient toujours une quinzaine de pages sur le héros et son ennemi, retraçant leurs actions et leurs limites puis enfon racontant le combat final, commenté par des dizaines de témoins. Suivant la personne interrogée, Harry avait eu, de la chance, du courage, de la puissance ou de l'aide. Aucun de ces témoins n'avait dit pourtant la stricte vérité à part une seule personne, dont le témoignage était sujet à caution, qui n'avait pas pu se taire sur deux choses, la première était que le « Survivant » avait espéré mourir dans ce combat la deuxième que lui Draco Malfoy, l'en avait empêché.

Une quinzaine de personne de l'entourage proche de Harry Potter avaient refusé d'apporter leur témoignage, et les journaux s'acharnaient sur eux avec encore plus de vigueur qu'eux-mêmes en mettaient à les éviter.

Excédés de n'avoir aucune réponse à leurs incessantes questions, ils s'étaient lassés et avaient fini par se consacrer aux interminables listes de mangemorts ou sympathisants arrêtés par les autorités du ministère. Deux semaines après la chute de Voldemort, que personne n'osait encore appeler par son nom, on pouvait lire sur la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier :

« Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa ont été arrêtés pour pratique de la magie noire et détention de substances interdites ».

« Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa Black Malfoy ont été arrêtés ce matin par une équipe d'Aurors qui attendaient le lever du jour pour les arrêter. Un indicateur dont le ministère a refusé de nous dévoiler l'identité, les a arrêté en flagrant délit de détention artefact et d'objets magiques qu'ils tentaient de détruire par magie noire » _Pour en savoir plus lire page 2 et 3_.

Harry froissa l'exemplaire de la Gazette qu'il venait de recevoir par hibou d'un geste de soulagement. Cette fois ci ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Il jeta un œil discret au trottoir du 12 Grimmauld Place que Dumbledore lui avait permis de récupérer, et trouva une bonne quinzaine de journaliste qui attendaient qu'il sorte pour l'interviewer. Il avait réussi à les éviter à chaque fois. La voix d'Hermione résonna dans le hall du rez de chaussée.

Il descendit à sa rencontre et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

- Harry ! Depuis quand n'a tu pas dormi ? S'exclama t elle devant le visage pâle et tiré de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas. Admit il.

- Et la potion de Rogue ? Tu vas te tuer à ne pas dormir !

- Pour ce que ça changerai ! Murmura t il.

- Harry Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça.

- Ecoute Hermione, dit il d'un ton résolu. Je suis fatigué de tout ça ! Les journalistes, vous qui passez trois fois par jour, Rogue qui me pose les flacons de potion sur la table sans m'adresser un mot, Malfoy qui …

- Malfoy qui ? Demanda t elle intriguée.

- Rien, laisse tomber ! Lâcha t il agacé. Retourne les voir et dis leur que je vais bien. Je remonte.

Sans attendre la réponse, il remonta dans sa chambre. Elle entendit la porte claquer. Déçue et blessée, elle retourna au Terrier rapporter l'état de son ami, de plus en plus alarmant. Harry attendit dix minutes, le temps qu'il jugea nécessaire pour que Hermione reparte au terrier et descendit de nouveau direction la retraite de Remus. Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. Il partit sans valise. Juste sa cape et sa baguette. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni combien de temps il resterai, à quoi bon emporter des bagages.

Il jeta la poudre magique dans sa cheminée et disparut dans le foyer de flammes vertes. Pendant deux semaines, les Weasley, Hermione et tous les survivants de l'Ordre du Phoenix le recherchèrent activement.

Après ces deux longues semaines, il fallu se rendre à l'évidence, Harry Potter avait disparu.


	2. La retraite

La retraite

* * *

Harry comprit que son choix avait été le bon au moment même où il traversa la cheminée d'une petite maison aux murs de pierre. L'air sentait le sel, la brise fraîche faisait voleter les voiles posés aux petites fenêtres et il régnait un silence joyeux. Rien avoir avec le manque de vie de Grimmauld, qui rendait les pensées de Harry lugubres.

La maisonnette était vide pour le moment et le ciel commençait à virer aux roses orangés du couchant. Il passa la petite porte de bois et se retrouva sur un seuil fleuri. Il sourit, jamais il n'aurait pense que Remus cultive des fleurs, et encore moins des rosiers grimpants. Les branches des deux arbustes se rejoignaient sur une treille qui encadraient la porte et obligeait celui qui voulait entrer et sortir à pousser les végétaux qui pendaient mollement devant.

Il s'étira dans l'air du soir, respirant cette douceur des nuits de début d'été sur les côtes des îles anglo-normandes.

- Bonsoir Harry. La voix de Remus, douce mais fatiguée encouragea Harry à faire quelques pas plus loin sur le chemin de pierre envahit par l'herbe.

- Bonsoir Professeur Lupin.

- Alors, tu as accepté ma proposition, à ce que je vois. Harry acquiesça.

- J'avais besoin d'être tranquille. Dit il en serrant la main de son ancien professeur. Tout ce remue-ménage et ces visites faussement désintéressées me fatiguent. Je crois que je dois de faire le point.

- Reste aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Répondit le loup garou. Quelqu'un sait il que tu est ici ? Harry secoua négativement la tête.

- Je garderai le secret. Harry lui sourit en retour.

- Allons, entrons pour dîner si tu veux. Mais peut être préfèrerai tu profiter du couchant sur les rochers ?

- J'avoue que le soleil couchant me tente bien.

- Bien, continue le chemin jusqu'au bout. Tu verra deux énormes rochers, choisi l'un des deux, je te rejoins avec un sandwich.

- Merci, pour tout.

- Ne me remercies pas, je fais ça pour moi autant que pour toi. Dit Remus les yeux au loin. C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu.

La douleur sourde et sournoise que Harry avait enfouie au fond de son cœur perça son blindage. Il se mit à pleurer. Cette horrible guerre ne lui avait pas laissé de temps pour vraiment faire son deuil de son parrain disparu. Maintenant, Voldemort enfin vaincu, il avait le temps de pleurer ses morts. Remus le laissa seul et rentra préparer un petit pique nique. A lui aussi Sirius avait laissé une brèche douloureuse en guise de souvenir.

Harry mit ses mains dans ses poches et décida de marcher sur la plage. Le sable froid et humide lui ferait du bien. Il se déchaussa, retroussa son pantalon de toile noire et partit goûter la quiétude d'une soirée d'été au splendide coucher de soleil, laissant les embruns parfumés sécher ses larmes. Sa main libre dans la poche, il marchait doucement, dessinant sans s'en rendre compte les lettres du prénom de son parrain et de ses parents vite effacées par les langues d'eau salée s'échouant sur la plage.

Doucement, il avait finir par parcourir quelques cinq cent mètres quand il remarqua, à cent mètres environ, un éclat de lumière luisant entre deux vagues. Un éclat qui ressemblait à un vif d'or à cette distance. Il franchi la distance en courant presque et chercha ce qui avait attiré son regard. Rien de bien visible. Il désespérait de trouver quelque chose quand il sentit une douleur violente saisir la plante de son pied gauche. Il jura et souleva son pied douloureux pour découvrir une petite entaille. Elle n'était pas large mais saignait abondamment.

Il l'ignora pour se concentrer sur l'origine de la douleur. Là juste à ses pieds, un éclat de verre vert sombre le narguait. Il s'accroupi sur la pointe des pieds, ignorant une vague plus grosse qui le trempa jusqu'à la taille. L'eau enfin retirée, il lança ses chaussures miraculées au loin et fouilla dans le sable. Surpris par sa découverte, il secoua ce qui semblait être un flacon.

Vigoureusement, il tira pour arracher la bouteille à son écrin de sable et tomba en arrière dans l'eau fraîche. Trempé jusqu'aux os et sans avoir vu le coucher du soleil, Harry rentra dans le petit cottage intrigué par sa trouvaille.

* * *

RAR

To Paradise : Au coin de la rue ?????

To Ivrian : hé oui, encore un défi. Je m'attaque au vingt après celui là….

To Geneviève : Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser enlever Potter sans rien dire ? Quoi que… Garde le finalement. La suite te plait ?


	3. Will'o the wisp

Chapitre 3 : Will'O the wisp

* * *

La bouteille intriguait beaucoup Harry. Rien ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Arrivé dans la petite maison, il trouva une note de Remus indiquant qu'il était parti en mission. Il lui laissait trois sandwiches sur la table, les placards pleins et la maison, qu'il pouvait occuper aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait.

Harry parvint à ouvrir sa bouteille à l'aide d'un sort. Il s'agissait donc d'un sorcier. Le message sortit contraint par un « accio ». Finalement, le parchemin lui tomba dans les mains et intrigué par son contenu il tendit discrètement la main vers un des en cas qui l'attendait et dans lequel il mordit sauvagement.

Il manqua s'étrangler avec une trop grosse bouchée de son deuxième « salade poulet » quand il lut le contenu de la missive pour le moins étrange. On l'avait écrite quatre ou cinq ans avant sa naissance. Le sortilège de conservation avait fait son office à la perfection, l'odeur de l'encre titillait les narines du jeune garçon. Pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait de lire, il parcouru les lignes une seconde fois.

_« Will' O the wisp,_

_Sais tu seulement à quel point ces petits mots me ravissent et me crèvent le cœur. Je suis décidé à faire mon possible pour t'offrir le bonheur, tu le sais. Comment oublier les nuits où, avides de nous revoir, nous en oublions jusqu'aux règles élémentaires de la furtivité. Il est heureux que notre inimitié soit la parfaite couverture. Nos maisons auront perdu des points pour de mauvaises raisons mais pourquoi nous en soucier ?_

_Quand je t'ai vu avec elle, j'ai tout de suite su que vous finiriez vos jours ensemble. Pas parce que quelqu'un l'avait décidé pour vous, mais parce que vous le vouliez. Ma vie aussi m'attend, loin de toi. Nos devoirs sont tous tracés, ils suivent fatalement les désirs de nos parents. Pour nous deux encore plus que pour les autres._

_Nos parents s'affrontent constamment pendant que nous profitons de notre scolarité pour nous aimer. Y a-t-il plus antagoniste comme situation que celle de nos parents par rapport à la notre ?_

_Will'O__, combien de fois as-tu pensé à nous ? A notre histoire ? Combien de fois t'est tu retourné sur la situation ridicule qui est la notre ? J'ai trop d'amour pour te laisser partir, mais aussi pour te retenir. La raison doit l'emporter sur toute notre histoire, vieille de deux ans pourtant, pour notre sécurité à tous deux, pour l'honneur de nos familles, pour ne pas contrarier les destins._

_Sache quand même que j'ai gardé dans un coffret un journal où je raconte une partie de notre histoire. Il n'est pas en ma possession, je l'ai enfermé dans une petite maison sur les côtes de Jersey … Tu la connais, nous nous y sommes enfuis par cheminée une nuit. Cette maison est la chose la plus chère à mes yeux. Nous nous sommes aimés dans les draps de coton blanc du lit sur lequel je me suis assis pour t'écrire, nous nous sommes baignés dans l'eau immuable des océans, cette nuit fut l'une des dernières._

_J'ai consigné dans ce journal les meilleurs moments de notre relation, les coins où nous nous cachions, comment nous avons brouillé les pistes à chaque rendez vous. Comment nous avons trompé Dippet, Rusard ou la vieille Mc Go._

_Ces moments sont les plus beaux de mon existence. Demain, je te dirai adieu. Demain sera notre jour funeste, se sera Halloween, je romprai. Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher et elles ne supporteraient pas d'apprendre notre secret._

_Adieu Feu Follet._

_Ton amant de toujours. »_

Cette histoire intriguait beaucoup Harry. Il aimait savoir que des amants s'étaient cachés dans Poudlard. Que deux hommes, tout l'indiquait, s'étaient aimés dans des endroit où lui et ses amis c'étaient assis, retrouvés.

Qui étaient ces deux amants ? L'année laissait supposer que tout ça s'était déroulé pendant la scolarité de ses parents. Il chercherait cette petite maison dans Jersey, l'île n'est pas bien grande, et s'il ne trouvait rien, il demanderait à Remus. Fatigué, il décida de se coucher après avoir réprimé le troisième bâillement.

Demain, il ferait jour.

* * *

Pas de RAR cette fois ci.


	4. Curieuse découverte

Chapitre 4 : Curieuse découverte.

* * *

Harry se leva le lendemain avec la conviction qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose sur ce couple hors du commun des sorciers. Il avait envie de savoir qui pouvaient être ces deux hommes qui avaient passé les principales barrières du tabou de l'homosexualité. Déjà aujourd'hui, la communauté gay, sorcière principalement, ne se dévoilait pas au grand jour alors à la fin des années soixante dix….

Il avala un rapide petit déjeuner et sortit pour enquêter sur ce « jeune homme » de seize ans son aîné. Il remarqua assez vite que Jersey était bien plus grande qu'il ne le pensait et que « sa » maison s'élevait dans la partie de l'île la plus peuplée de légendes sur la magie et la sorcellerie.Il loua un vélo dans une auberge.

Il parcouru ensuite les ruelles d'un village puis s'assit à la terrasse d'un café où l'on racontait l'histoire d'un jeune homme et de son amour perdu. On disait que sa maison pleurait tous les ans à l'époque d'halloween depuis la mort du dernier membre de la famille et on refusait de l'habiter. Elle tombait en ruine, envahie par les herbes folles et les buissons.

Cette histoire, racontée à une petite fille dont les parents étaient visiblement des touristes, écoutait sans mot dire. Aucune trace de peur ou d'émotion ne marquait son visage d'enfant. A six ans, il aurait eut peur devant une telle histoire. Elle posa une question au vieux grand père.

- La maison existe-t-elle toujours ?

Oui petite, répondit le vieux monsieur. Elle est à la sortie du village. Cette histoire, racontée à une petite fille dont les parents étaient visiblement des touristes, écoutait sans mot dire. Aucune trace de peur ou d'émotion ne marquait son visage d'enfant. A six ans, il aurait eut peur devant une telle histoire. Elle posa une question au vieux grand père.

- La maison existe-t-elle toujours ?

- Oui petite, répondit le vieux monsieur. Elle est à la sortie du village. Un kilomètre plus loin.

- Et on a le droit de la voir ?

- Lucie ! La gronda sa maman.

- Laissez, c'est bien d'être curieux à son âge…

Harry n'écouta pas plus longtemps le vieux bonhomme et prit son vélo en direction de la sortie du village. Le ciel se couvrait et promettait un orage comme on en voyait seulement en été. Harry pressa l'allure et arriva en vue de la maison. Il accrocha plusieurs fois son pantalon aux ronces du jardin et parvint à la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était rongée par les pluies et le sel et grinça quand il entreprit de la pousser pour entrer.

L'air était chargé de poussière. La table était mise pour une personne, la cruche d'eau avait laissé des traces blanches et le lit était encore fait. IL ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer à la recherche d'un indice ou d'un élément qui paraîtrait étrange ou incongru.

Après cinq minutes il nota que malgré l'état de dégradation avancée des murs et du parquet, trois lames étaient encore brillantes et luisantes. Il était sûr de ce que il trouverait dessous. Il sourit quand il sortit un coffret de bois de taille conséquente. Ses sens en alerte l'avertirent que quelqu'un approchait. Il jeta un sort de désillusion à la boîte avant de quitter la maison.

Il se félicita de l'avoir fait quand il croisa la petite fille et ses parents un peu plus haut sur le chemin. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait voir la boite. Juste un garçon de seize ans qui se promène en vélo.

L'orage s'abattit sur Jersey au moment où il déposait son coffret sur la table. Il était à peine midi. Il fouilla dans le placard à la recherche de biscuits et se consacra à son trésor. Après avoir ingurgité à la va vite une pleine boîte de cookies, il estima nécessaire de s'offrir une longue et belle sieste. Il posa le carnet et les lettres qu'il avait trouvés dans le coffret sur la table. Il avait tout le temps de découvrir qui ce cachait derrière « Will'o the wisp ».

Quand il s'éveilla des heures plus tard, le soir tombait. Il sortit avec le carnet et s'en retourna sur la plage où il s'était promené la veille. L'orage avait rafraîchi l'air et le sable était encore humide. Il choisit un rocher plat sur lequel il s'assit confortablement. Les mains tremblantes et l'esprit avide, il ouvrit la couverture de cuir vert.

_« An 1, 13 Janvier._

_C'est idiot de vouloir consigner mes sentiments dans un carnet. « Un serpentard ne ressent aucun sentiment ». Père me le répète à l'envie. Portant, aujourd'hui je suis sûr du contraire. Il est enfin venu à moi. Celui dont je vénère le corps depuis ces dernier mois et que je n'approche jamais._

_Will__' O, je t'appellerai ainsi. Ils t'appellent tous comme ça. Merci d'avoir ouvert mes yeux au ressenti. Ton baiser sera mon plus beau souvenir…. »_

Et ainsi de suite pendant deux ans, jusqu'à la lettre de la bouteille. Après voir désespéré de ne jamais connaître l'identité du correspondant, il trouva sur la table une lettre de « Will' O ». La nuit était tombée et la fraîcheur de la nuit l'avait incité à rentrer chez lui.

_« Twister,_

_Tu seras celui que j'ai le plus aimé. Je ne vais pas te cacher que notre séparation va créer une sorte de néant, que ma compagne ne pourra jamais combler tout à fait. J'espère seulement je jamais revoir tes yeux si beaux derrière une cagoule sombre._

_Adieu, mon amant adoré, je t'aime._

_Will__' O the wisp »_

* * *

Je présente toutes mes excuses à mes lecteurs chéris de ne pas pouvoir répondre à leurs sympathiques petites reviews. Après moult tentatives infructueuses, je n'arrive pas à lire les reviews que vous m'avez laissées sur fanfiction. Et comme j'ai fait la bêtise de ne pas les conserver sur ma boite mail…

J'ai répondrais au prochain chapitre, c'est promis.

Deux petites notes à l'attention d'Ivrian cependant, la première est que j'ai un poil changé la donne de ton défi puisque c'est le nom de l'amant qui est révélé en premier, amant surprenant s'il en est, en fait c'est sa date de décès qui m'y a fait penser. Quoi de plus ironique que cette date ? Le fin mot de leur histoire au dernier chapitre ….

La deuxième note est une autorisation, puis je te citer dans une de mes histoire toi et ta fic « Trelawney » histoire d'illustrer mon propos ? Merci de me répondre vite pour que je puisse poster la suite de Sorcelleries.

Bises à toi et à tous.


	5. La révélation

_Chapitre 5 : la révélation_

* * *

Harry passa encore deux semaines dans sa retraite à se reposer et enquêter plus avant sur la petite ruine. Rien cependant ne vint l'aider à sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle il pensait avoir sombré, personne ne se souvenait ni du visage, ni du mon des propriétaires de la maisonnette.

Agacé par cette histoire romanesque à laquelle il rêvait toutes les nuits, il réfléchissait sans cesse aux maigres éléments dont il était sûr. Les deux hommes avaient commencé leur liaison pendant la sixième année de « Will' O the wisp », ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard.

Twister commentait souvent les matches de Quidditch, il supposait donc que les deux garçons s'y intéressaient. « Will' o the wisp » semblait y jouer.la maigreur des indices l'agaçait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il dû se résoudre à abandonner ou à changer d'angle de recherches. Il se décida à rentrer, discuter avec des contemporains des deux amoureux permettrait peut être de découvrir quelque chose.

Remus s'apprêtait à quitter Grimmauld Place quand Harry passa le manteau de la cheminée. Intrigué par le coffret, il le questionna. Harry dit simplement qu'il avait fait une intéressante découverte mais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Il s'excusa et monta poser sa trouvaille dans sa chambre. Ressourcé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il redescendit en courant pour parler à Remus de son nouveau projet.

Il voulait nettoyer la maison de fond en comble pour de bon, et souhaitait que l'on fasse appel à l'Ordre pour ôter toute trace des Black hormis celles de Sirius et la tenture généalogique. Grimmauld était « son » chez lui et il comptait bien y laisser sa marque. Remus sourit et promit de faire passer l'information.

Ces deux semaines de vacances et de paix avaient été très profitables au Héros des sorciers. Il se sentait prêt à tout surmonter, même la tâche colossale consistant à supporter une quinzaine d'amis surprotecteurs déboulant sans prévenir dans son salon le lendemain matin. Même Draco Malfoy se présenta pour la séance de nettoyage. L'accolade qu'ils échangèrent avec Harry et surtout les regards de défi de ce dernier turent dans l'œuf la moindre tentative de commentaire.

La journée passa en sorts d'annulation de sorts perpétuels, voire de destruction, « il faut vaincre le mal par le mal » avait dit Maugrey Fol Œil. Tous s'adonnaient avec joie à l'extermination de chacune des traces que les Black avaient laissés dans leur maison. Toutes sauf deux. La tenture généalogique sur laquelle Harry avait replacé Sirius et son oncle, et le tableau de la mère de Sirius sur lequel Draco avait réussi à ancrer un sort de silence perpétuel.

A la fin de la journée, dix sept ventres criaient famine et la maison semblait plus claire et moins déprimante. Il restait à s'attaquer aux pièces les plus sombres de la maison ; la chambre de Regulus Black, le frère cadet de Sirius, celle de leurs parents et le grenier. Devant la lourde tâche, ils avaient préféré remettre au lendemain.

La joyeuse compagnie dîna simplement et tous quittèrent Harry vers vingt trois heures. Tous sauf Draco Malfoy. Ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils en vis-à-vis, un verre de soda à la main. Harry attira à lui le coffret ramené de Jersey et fit part de sa trouvaille.

- T'avoir sauvé la vie ne fait pas de moi ton ami Potter, dit Draco très sérieusement, et encore moins ton amant.

- Il ne s'agit pas de sexe Malfoy. Juste de respect. Répondit l'autre tout de go. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver qui sont « Will 'o the wisp » et « Twister ». La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de la même maison, qu'il aiment le Quidditch, que « Will'o » y jouait et qu'ils sont des hommes.

- Faut pas sortir de Durmstrang pour le deviner Potter.

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit ? Enchaîna Harry, sa paille émis un gargouillis indiquant que son verre était vide.

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Demanda le jeune blond surpris.

- Parce que « Twister » est un Serpentard…Tu vas où ? Ajouta t il quand Draco se leva d'un bon.

Ils traversèrent la maison jusqu'au salon de réception où une rangée de trophée décoraient le manteau de la cheminée. Au milieu de ceux ci, une énorme coupe aux couleurs dorées et aux rubans vert et argent. Draco s'en empara et la montra à son camarade. Harry manqua lâcher la coupe de surprise quand il lut la petite plaque qui ornait le socle.

Regulus « Twister » Black

Slytherin's seeker

Hogwart's - year 19--

_A suivre…_

* * *

RAR :

To Juliette et Soffie : Merci les filles, j'espère que la surprenante nouvelle vous donnera envie de lire le chapitre suivant ! Grosses révélations en perspective !!!

Bises à tous et à toutes et au prochain chapitre …


	6. Halloween

Chapitre 6 : Halloween

* * *

Cette découverte attisa plus encore la curiosité de Harry. Cette histoire d'amour prenait un curieux tournant. La tête pleine de rêves et de phantasmes, il s'endormit en entendant Draco se retourner sans cesse dans son sommeil. 

Le lendemain la joyeuse bande se retrouva pour terminer le grand nettoyage. Harry décida que la chambre de Regulus lui reviendrait à lui seul, et il n'accepta la présence de Draco qu'à la condition expresse qu'il ne touche à aucun souvenir éventuel ayant un rapport avec « Will o' the Wisp ». Une fois tous les effets de Regulus jetés, Draco entrepris de réduire puis descendre les meubles. Harry voulait s'en séparer pour meubler sa maison à son propre goût.

Une fois la pièce vide et Malfoy parti avec la dernière armoire réduire à la taille d'un meuble de poupée, Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard et remarqua le même défaut au paquet que celui de la maison de Jersey. Il arracha la latte et découvrit un deuxième journal. Il s'assit contre le mur et posa le journal sur ses genoux. Malfoy entra en silence et observa Harry lire le carnet, la couverture faite du même cuir noir que celui qu'il tenait à la main. Harry lisait sans se rendre compte que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Draco se surprit à avoir de la peine pour le Survivant, pensée qu'il effaça bien vite de son esprit en secouant la tête. Il s'approcha de Harry, déposa le carnet à ses pieds et sortit sans un mot. Harry apprécia le geste et remercia Draco silencieusement. Regulus racontait sa dernière journée, tout en ignorant qu'il n'y en aurait plus aucune autre. Il avait reçu ses ordres et était parti vers son destin.

Dans le deuxième carnet, Harry trouva au milieu du reste le récit de son parrain d'une soirée à laquelle il avait assisté sans le savoir. Sirius y racontait un raid de mangemorts au manoir Potter datant du jour de la mort de « Twister ».

_« 31 octobre 1980_

_Ce soir, j'ai dû courir partout. Nos formations d'Aurors nous ont séparés. Remus a été assez facile à trouver mais on cherche encore Peter. Peut être nous rejoindra t il plus tard. Ne sommes nous pas les inséparables Marauders ?_

_Mes parents d'adoption on subi une attaque particulièrement rageuse ce soir. Rares sont ceux qui osent s'attaquer aux Potter, que s'est il donc pass ? J'ai cru voir les regards bleu glacier de Malfoy et Regulus. Ils ont des yeux que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. James a perdu ses parents et le petit Harry ne me sourirait pas si je l'étais pas sorti avec lui pour aller chercher des bonbons aux gosses du quartier. Pourquoi les Potter ?_

_Quand je suis rentré, j'ai eu du mal à croire que la maison tenait encore debout. L'odieux symbole flotte encore dans le ciel. Je me suis retrouvé face à une grande partie de l'Ordre. Tous unis face à la douleur. Visiblement Dumbledore sait quelque chose. Je me demande si il a un jour ignoré quoi que ce soit._

_Lily est effondrée, Remus tente comme il peut de la soutenir. James refuse de réaliser et fouille les décombres de la maison pour retrouver sa mère qu'il entend crier. Elle ne crie pas, l'Ordre vient de l'emmener, un drap blanc couvrant son corps inerte. Harry secoue son hochet en forme de vif d'or, il est inconscient de se qui se passe. Pauvre gamin, que lui soient épargnées les douleurs de la guerre._

_Tiens, un de ces chiens de mangemorts ose revenir. _

rature sur le journal

_Remus l'abattu. C'est drôle, mais même en sachant qu'il s'agit de mon frère, je n'arrive pas à être triste. Bon, Harry hurle de faim et Lily commence à paniquer. Je vais rendre l'enfant à sa mère et préparer mon meilleur ami à la douleur du massacre de ses parents. »_

Harry s'effondra en un seul hurlement de douleur. Draco ouvrit la porte et trouva Potter en position fœtale, hoquetant et tremblant, le journal de Sirius encore ouvert à la page fatidique. Draco ramassa le journal et le tendit à Remus qui venait d'entrer. L'homme prit Harry dans ses bras et tenta vainement de le consoler. Draco sortit, plus gêné par les effusions de tendresse de Lupin que par le désespoir de Harry.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, Harry, Draco et Remus dînaient dans le silence le plus absolu.

_A suivre_

* * *

Les RAR 

To Melantha : merci beaucoup pour tes charmantes reviews. Je suis très touchée, ce chapitre est un peu triste mais tu verras, la fin de l'histoire est sympa. Bienvenue à toi.

To Miya : tu n'as pas finie d'être surprise. Je vous réserve encore plein de choses.

To Juliette : Et oui, Regulus. Belle surprise non ? Et ce chapitre terriblement triste va t'apprendre des choses importantes pour la suite. Pauvre Harry, comme je le maltraite….

To Chimgrid : tiens, une nouvelle de plus !!! Bienvenue parmi nous et merci pour tes reviews. Je suis très touchée.

To Paradise : ben évidement que tu sais tout en avance !!! Tiens justement en parlant de ça, tu vas avoir de la bêta lecture en pagaille cette semaine…

Bises à toutes et à tous et au prochain chapitre.


	7. Sombres éclaircissements

Chapitre 7 : Sombres éclaircissements

* * *

Pendant trois jours, Harry c'était enfermé dans la chambre de son parrain. Pendant trois jours, Remus et Draco avaient tout essayé pour le faire parler. Draco n'avait rien dit des découvertes de son camarade à Remus. Malgré une envie hurlante de le faire, il avait promis, il ne trahirait pas. Remus, en bon Auror, avait pourtant usé de tout ce qu'il connaissait pour faire craquer le jeune garçon mais rien n'y fit.

Au matin du quatrième jour Harry descendit de sa prison pour rejoindre les deux autres habitants du square Grimmauld. Remus affolé, l'aida à s'asseoir dans le sofa et envoya Draco chercher une couverture. Les yeux rouges et les traits tirés, Harry remercia Draco pour la couverture et Remus pour le bol de soupe qu'il lui avait apporté. Le journal de Sirius sur les genoux, il avala sa soupe à grandes gorgées, manquant de s'étouffer un grand nombre de fois.

Il trouva la force de demander un deuxième bol qu'il avala aussi rapidement que le premier. Enfin, après un long frisson qui poussa Draco à remonter les couvertures sur lui, il parvint à s'endormir pour la première fois en soixante douze heures. Draco et Remus le regardèrent, se demandant depuis quand il n'avait pas dormi.

- Mr Lupin, peut être devrions nous le coucher dans la chambre. Suggéra Draco.

- Peut être bien, en effet. Répondit Remus.

- Je vais préparer son lit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry consentit enfin à parler de se qui le préoccupait. Il ne donna pas les surnoms des attrapeurs pour autant. Draco resta plus que jamais fidèle à sa parole.

- Remus, y a-t-il un endroit où mes parents sont enterrés ?

- Pourquoi cette question Harry ? Demanda le loup garou étonné.

- Je veux les voir, leur parler. Dit il douloureusement. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelque part, il y a des traces de ma famille.

- Si tu y tiens, je t'emmènerai. Dit Remus sans trop comprendre ce besoin soudain de visiter des morts.

- Allons y alors !

- Maintenant ? Draco et Remus posèrent la question en même temps.

- Oui, maintenant !

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry déposait une brassée de lys royaux devant la pierre commune de James et Lily. Remus soutenait le jeune homme et Draco sautillait d'un pied à l'autre, il détestait les cimetières.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée.

- C'est une question gênante, Harry.

- Vous êtes gay professeur Lupin. Dit Draco, une lueur malicieuse éclairait son regard.

- Vous êtes perspicace Monsieur Malfoy.

- Pour répondre à ta question Harry, il ne fallait jamais rien montrer. Raconta Remus. Avouer être homosexuel revenait à avouer pire que d'être Mange-mort. Je sais qu'il y en avait mais ils se cachaient bien.

- Mais vous et Sirius, Peter et …

- A mon souvenir, seul Sirius et moi l'étions Harry. Mais évidement, je ne savais pas tout.

- Etait il d'usage de donner des surnoms aux attrapeurs des équipes de Quidditch ? Demanda Draco.

- Non, rares sont celles qui en attribuaient, ton père en avait un Harry. On l'appelait « Will o' the wisp ». Il était imbattable sur un balai. Harry ?

Lorsqu'il avait levé le nez de son verre de Fire Whisky, Remus s'était rendu compte qu'il était seul. Harry et Draco étaient partis sans un bruit.

A Suivre

* * *

RAR

To Paradise : Sincèrement, comment tu fais pour pas t'arracher les cheveux à me relire et me corriger ?

To Tiayel : si tu as passé une bonne soirée à me lire c'est l'essentiel. Non ce n'était pas la fin ce coup ci, et celui là non plus, remarque. La prochaine et la bonne !!!!

To Miya : pas de Harry Remus, désolée ! Question : comment Draco a-t-il su pour Remus ???

To Melantha : eh bien non, la relation ambiguë n'était pas voulue par Remus, par l'auteur non plus remarque… lol

To Juliette : je crains que celui-ci ne soit guère mieux. Bon promis, je tente de faire plus gai pour le dernier chapitre.

Bises à tous et à toutes et à plus pour le dernier chapitre !!!!


	8. Et maintenant ?

Chapitre 8 : Et maintenant ?

* * *

Remus termina son Fire Whisky et monta dans la chambre de Harry et Draco, persuadé de les trouver en train de parler ou de se disputer, comme à leur habitude. Intrigué par les bruits de pleurs et les chuchotements, il entre ouvrit la porte sur un spectacle fort surprenant. 

Harry pleurait doucement et Draco le tenait serré dans ses bras, en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Sur le lit, des parchemins épars et deux journaux de cuir semblaient avoir subi la colère de Harry. Les pages étaient froissées, voire déchirées. Remus ramassa un feuillet et le parcouru rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les dernières notes de Regulus Black.

- Harry ? Demanda t il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Harry se défit de l'étreinte de Draco pour enfouir son visage dans les robes élimées de son ancien professeur. Draco eu un bref rictus de mécontentement, voire de jalousie. Remus ne parvint pas à déchiffrer ses mimiques.

Finalement, les larmes se calmèrent d'elles mêmes et Harry glissa doucement vers le sol. Remus le rattrapa et le déposa doucement sur son lit. Endormi, le jeune Potter gémit un peu et se tourna vers le mur. Draco soupira et lança un regard noir à l'Auror avant de rassembler les parchemins éparpillés sur son propre lit et de descendre.

- C'est maladroit de tenter de conclure alors que Harry est désespéré. Dit simplement Lupin.

- Je ne tentais pas de … Corrigea Draco avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

- Moi aussi je sais utiliser mes yeux. Et mon odorat est plus fin. Remus lui offrit un large sourire.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à rester froid devant sa tristesse. Dit Draco.

- Les barrières de votre éducation seraient elles enfin tombées ? Ironisa Remus. Parlez moi de ce trésor qu'Harry veut garder secret …

- Je lui ai promis de ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit. Lui dit Draco, mais je pourrais très bien oublier ces documents dans le salon.

- Votre vision de la loyauté est sujette à caution monsieur Malfoy.

- Ma vie entière l'est, l'Ordre ne m'a jamais fait confiance et les mange morts non plus, tout ça c'est terminé par la dénonciation de mes parents.

- L'indicateur…

- Oui. Dit Draco. Racontez moi la nuit où les Potter on été attaqués.

- Je crois que Sirius avait un journal qui expliquait tout. Dit Remus. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est l'attitude de Harry.

- Lisez, vous comprendrez. Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.

- Draco ? L'appela Remus tandis qu'il remontait en laissant les papiers sur la dernière marche.

- Oui ?

- Laissez le dormir en paix.

Le lendemain Remus monta les parchemins dans la chambre et trouva Draco endormi tout habillé serré contre son nouvel ami. Il avait encerclé le jeune homme de son bras droit et glissé le gauche sous sa tête. Remus sourit, et referma la porte, ils discuteraient de la liaison de James et Regulus quand Harry serait prêt.

Plus tard dans la journée, Remus exposa son opinion sur ce qui préoccupait le jeune garçon. Harry refusait de croire que son père ait pu tomber amoureux du petit frère de son parain. Draco ne disait rien mais écoutait attentivement. Harry remonta dans sa chambre une fois encore et refusa de laisser Draco l'accompagner. Il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il se sentait bien mais qu'il voulait détruire les traces de cette liaison.

- Il vaut mieux que cela ce soit fini ainsi. Dit Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.

- Parce que James l'aimait vraiment et qu'il aurait fini par quitter Lily. Mais rien n'est possible entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor…

- Professeur ?

- Oui.

- Y croyez vous vraiment ?

Draco sorti de la pièce avec l'idée très arrêtée de prouver à Harry qu'il se trompait sur lui-même et de montrer au monde que maintenant, tout était possible.

ECAILLE (désolée ela j'ai pas pu m'empêcher)

* * *

RAR : 

To Paradise : désolée d'avoir publié avant ta relecture mais je suis tellement peu satisfaite de ma fin, et pensant que tu ne voudrais pas être ennuyée avec des corrections en ce moment, j'ai posté ce chapitre malgré tout. Je ne t'oublie pas pour sorcelleries, t'inquiètes, dis moi juste quand tu te sentiras d'attaque.

To Ela S Arkel : Voilà mon amie, ma muse. Celle sans qui vous ne me liriez pas aujourd'hui. Merci à toi tout d'abord pour m'avoir lancée dans ce monde merveilleux qu'est l'écriture, mais surtout merci pour ta review. Finalement c'est plutôt pas mal qu'elles soient rares si elles sont toutes aussi critiques que celle-ci.

Analysons tout ça point par point :

Point 1 : la fééerie, ben c'est ce qui arrive souvent quand on travaille sur commande, tu es bien placée pour le savoir, c'est bridant question créativité brute.

Point 2 : l'histoire, c'est justement parce que ça me branchait pas du tout que j'ai voulu l'écrire. Franchement j'ai mis des heures avant d'amorcer l'histoire, mais je voulais tellement savoir si j'en était capable, bon c'est à peine satisfaisant mais au bout du compte l'exercice était hautement instructif.

Point 4 : Regulus. Là j'avoue le coup est très bas, merci de m'y avoir fait penser au détour d'une conversation, la toile généalogique des Black a fait le reste.

Point 5 : la critique, oh que si je la prend comme une critique, dans le sens premier du mot. Critiquer c'est lire et apprécier à sa juste valeur, elle est pas bien grande la valeur de cette fic, certes mais j'en suis d'autant plus fière que l'exercice, je sais je me répète, a été savamment compliqué. Merci d'avoir critiqué l'histoire je trouve ça flatteur.

Point 6 : la réduction sur empalement et les messages personnels, moi aussi je t'aime très fort et ne te remercierai jamais assez de toutes ces observations constructives. Pour l'empalement, merci de ne pas en demander à Han, elle y a déjà fait de bon cœur de son propre chef.

To Miya : boarf, juste pour te faire plaisir, j'ai fini par laisser entendre un Harry Draco… lol

To Crackos : merci beaucoup pour tout et tu as raison sur toute la ligne …. Repasse me voir sur une autre fic à l'occasion …

To Melantha : ROFL, des slash dans les slash ??? (note l'idée)

To Ivrian : merci pour ton défi, c'etait dur mais intéressant, pour plus de détails lis la RAR pour Ela...

Merci à tous et à toutes et à bientôt pour la suite de Sorcelleries ou pour d'autres histoires.

/assomme la voix off/


End file.
